A Connection of opposites
by Darth Adipose
Summary: MAJOR AU AND VERY DIFFERENT APRIL: Hamato Yoshi was one of the greatest martial artist in the universe but everyone has fellow friends and brothers in arms that help them along the path and fate has a way of tying certain people together. It turns out that April had ties with Yoshi long before she ever met the turtles.


**Summary: So seeing Rise of The Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles, all I can see is…eh? They did a lot of changes from typical source material seemingly just to change things, April being a VERY stereotypical example (and potential Caricature) of a ghetto black girl and Splinter, just splinter. The one good thing is it shows just how many different interpretations of the Turtles there can be so I figured it would not hurt to do my own obscure version of the characters. Considering the term Adipose is in my namesake, hopefully nothing I write will be too far out of left field.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

A bead of sweat dripped from his face, but he knew he couldn't back down now. He had spent hours trying to get to this point. Every Punch every kick slowly wore down the durability of his target. Sooner or later it would have to give. Sooner or later Casey Jones was going to rip a hole in that sand bag.

"Come on Casey Jones." He thought to himself "You've taken on purple dragon punks and ninja wannabees in black tights. Surly you can smash a whole in this over grown beach bag."

The young man took a deep breath before giving out a mighty "goongala!"

Punch after punch Casey tried as hard as he could to break the bag, but no dice. Before long grunts turned into gasp as he found himself losing steam before finally accepting defeat. Letting out one final groan he sat on the bench next to him, grabbed a water bottle from his pack and began chugging it.

"goongala?" A voiced asked seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Not sure I've ever heard that one before.

Casey eyes widened as he noticed a very large towering figure of a woman staring down at him. The sudden surprise nearly caused him to fall backwards uttering a shocked grunt in response. The figure seemed embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uh, it's nothing," Casey quickly spoke as he regained his footing. It's just I've never seen…" He paused making sure to not say anything that might offend the woman standing before him. "I've never seen someone like you in the gym before." The woman simply gave a small grin.

"Look I know what you were going to say and it's fine. I know women of my…physique don't come to a gym like this. "

"Yeah no kidding." Casey mumbled taking a look at the woman before him. Donnie had taught Casey how to get accurate state readings based on first glances, height weight partial nationalities that kind of thing it was a good way to get a basic idea of who or what kind of person you were dealing with at a glance.

From what Casey could see, the first word that came to Casey's mind when looking at this woman was for lack of a better term, huge. She stood about 2.03 meters based on her physique he guessed she was about 270 kg but despite her size, it was clear there was also muscle under any adipose tissue she have had. She was clearly Japanese in Ethnicity though some features seemed to indicate of bit of Irish in her as well. Her raven hair while clearly long was tied in a topknot and she was clad in a kimono but what he seemed to focus on the most was her jade colored eyes. Casey decided to speak before his staring became to suspicious.

"Where are my manners? The names Casey. Casey Jones"

"Pleasure. My name is April O'Neil ."

"O'Neil, Well Casey was right about her being Irish, but something else about that name rang a bell."

"O'Neil, you wouldn't happen to be related to "Brass Knuckle" Bridget O'Neil the greatest female Mixed Martial Artist of all time would you?"

April giggled. "Yeah she's my mother."

Now it was time for Casey to geek out.

"That Woman's my Hero. I still have her posters from when I was a kid…but wait, if she's you're mother why do you got her last name?"

"That's…complicated."

Casey Bit his tongue. "I shouldn't have said anything."

it's fine. Anyway what were you shouting er goongala over?"

"Oh that eh it's the sandbag. I'm starting to think it's made of cement or something."

April looked at the blue bag hanging next to Casey.

"Mind if I have a whack at it?"

"Knock yourself out…er I mean not literally but er well you know."

April proceeded to plant her feet firmly on the ground before taking a deep breath. It was then she struck full force with her palm every hit made the bag vibrate as if had been hit by a freight train. By her fifth strike the bag flew off it's hinges causing Casey to chuckle in shock.

"Holy smokes how did you do that?"

April rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment. "Lots of strength, lots of protein and a bit of precision training."

"yeah no kidding, You'd give Raph a run for his money."

"What?" April asked. there seemed to a slight worried tremor in her voice.

"Nothing, a friend of mine. Where did you learn those move anyway? You some kind of Sumo wrestler or something?"

"Well Amateur sumo but yeah, my dad taught me sumo ever since I could walk. I'm surprised you were able to point that out so quickly. You don't seem to be one to be interested in that kind of thing. No offense."

"None taken, for the most part I'm not but growing up I was a huge, no pun intended fan of John Tenta and I was a bit of a nerd when it came to learning about his history including his sumo career before joining the WWF."

April's face beamed a bit. "Oh yeah! Dad said he had a sparring match with him once, claimed he was one of the toughest opponents he faced. He was a great wrestler shame he quit."

"Hey I'll give you guys credit, considering that Tenta said it himself that not football, not college wrestling – compares with the kind of physical abuse you inflict on your body in sumo. So I take it your dad was one too?"

"Yeah he was, he was one of the best, in fact he could have been a Yokozuna but he was forced to resign. Let's just say there is a lot of corruption in the professional world."

"Sounds like every sport in the business to be honest." Casey remarked. April Just shrugged.

"Eh I prefer Armature Sumo anyway."

Casey nodded but couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"What?" April asked.

"Did you get into a bit o trouble in you're past?"

Casey proceeded to point at a partial tattoo on April's chest. one that was clearly that of the purple Dragon. April covered it up in embarrassment.

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Hey I get it. Leaving that life behind ain't easy."

"You sound like you've had first hand experience."

"Sorta, my experience is more with bustin heads. it's gotten me in trouble a few times. But I got friends trying to help me. teaching me the ways of honor and all of that."

All of the sudden his phone started to beep.

"Holy smokes I'm late. Look speaking of friends I got to go."

"Yeah same here. I promised mine I'd get them a pizza on the way. It was nice meeting you Casey."

"Same here. Later."

The Sewers of New York had been known for being home to the most unsightly of creatures, but for Casey, it was home to four of the coolest bros he knew. they were 25% Teenagers 25% Mutants 25% Ninjas 25% turtles and 100% awesome. When Casey came into the lair with Pizza in hand, he saw them doing what they did best and that was sparing. Casey's call of the wild pizza seemed to get their attention however.

"Hey Pizza!"

"Pizza?

"Pizza?"

Pizza?

"PIZZA!"

everyone dog pilled on the box causing Casey to laugh.

"You guys are goobers you know that?"

"Hey do not mock our love of the great pizza friend." Mikey Protested. "For it is God's gift to the whole universe."

"Yo Casey where were you anyway. We figured you'd be here an hour ago."

"Yeah sorry about that. I met a girl in the gym.

"Ooh Casey met a girl. Was she tall slender and blonde like Sarah Michelle Gellar?"

"Actually not even close. She's built like a tank."

"Oh built like a tank you say? Do tell.

"Eh I'd say about 6ft 7 probably weighs more than a baby elephant. Japanese-Irish."

All the turtles look at each other.

"You know that sounds an awful lot like…"

"Hey Guys! Sorry I'm late I met this really cool guy in the gym and…"

Casey's eyes widened as he recognized the voice and appearance of April who in turn did the same.

Suddenly they began speaking at the same time.

"You know about the turtles?!"

 **A/N: I know this Chapter is rough, the first chapters of my stories always seem to be. Anyway, tell me what you think and don't forget to review.**


End file.
